Chuck vs the black Intersect 602
by Lea Meadow
Summary: Bringen wir mal Licht ins Dunkel


Chuck versus the black Intersect - 6.02

Chuck gegen den schwarzen Intersect - 6.02

Chuck kannte sich mit Kopfschmerzen aus. Seitdem er den Intersect hatte waren ihm alle Stufen, vom leichten Pochen bis hin zum dröhnenden Hämmern, wohl bekannt. Dazu kamen noch die Auswirkungen von diversen K.O.-Schlägen die er im Laufe seiner Spionagezeit eingesteckt hatte. Als Chuck nun zu sich kam, mischte sich der übliche „J_emand hat die etwas großes auf den Schädel gehauen_", mit einem ziemlich fiesen Intersect-Kopfschmerz. Daher brauchte er etwas Zeit um seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Er schien in der alten Festung zu sein und auch die drei Leute die auf ihn herab starrten waren ihm wohl bekannt. Als er gerade fragen wollte was hier eigentlich los ist, bemerkte er dass man ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt hatte.

„Chuck? Geht es dir gut?" Morgan klang ehrlich besorgt und zupfte an seinem Bart. Etwas das er nur unter starkem Stress tat.

„Mir tut der Kopf weh. Kann mir einer von euch mal verraten was hier los ist? Wieso bin ich gefesselt?"

„Wir haben dich gefesselt weil du mich fast erwürgt hättest. Deshalb!" Casey rieb sich noch immer den schmerzenden Hals. Chuck ungläubiger Blick sprach Bände.

„Was soll das heißen? Das ist nicht lustig Leute. Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?"

„Du hast dich einige Nächte hintereinander weg geschlichen und bist wohl hier her gekommen. Ich dachte schon du hättest eine Affäre." Morgen zupfte immer noch an seinem Bart als er das sagte.

„Eine Affäre? Ich? Spinnst du?" Chucks Entrüstung klang Volkommen ehrlich.

„Chuck." Sarah versuchte ruhig zu sprechen, doch die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „ Konzentriere dich. Was ist das letzte an das du dich erinnerst?"

Ein Teil von Chuck hoffte noch immer das es sich nur um einen schlechten Scherz handelte. „Wir sind zu Bett gegangen und ich wollte noch ein wenig kuscheln… anstelle dessen haben wir uns über Morgans baldigen, sehr baldigen Auszug unterhalten. Ich bin eingeschlafen und hier wieder aufgewacht. Sarah was passiert hier gerade?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir finden es heraus. Wann hast du…" Sarah wurde durch das Klingeln eines Telefons unterbrochen. Es kam aus Chucks Tasche, war jedoch nicht sein üblicher Klingelton.

„Macht mich sofort los. Ich muss da ran!" Chuck war auf einmal wie ausgewechselt. Er zog an seinen Fesseln und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Sofort."

„Chuck beruhige dich." Sarah zog das Handy aus der Tasche ihres Mannes. „Das ist nicht seins, zumindest habe ich es noch nie gesehen."

Es schien ein gewöhnliches Smart-Fon, die Rückseite war verchromt und reflektierte wie ein Spiegel.

„Geh ran!" Chuck war völlig außer sich. Eine Ader an seiner Schläfe pulsierte beunruhigend. Der Anrufer war anonym. Sarah nahm ab, bevor sie jedoch fragen konnte wer dran war, erklang eine schrille Abfolge von Tönen, so laut das alle vor Schreck zusammen zuckten. Alle, bis auf Chuck. Zuerst schien es als hätte er einen Geistesblitz, dann erfasste ihn eine seltsame Ruhe. Er sah seine Frau und seine Freunde an als hätte er sie nie zuvor gesehen.

„Wer hat mich gefesselt?"

Morgan hob zaghaft die Hand. „Äh, ich."

„Das solltest du noch mal üben."

Was dann geschah dauerte nur wenige Sekunden. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck streifte Chuck seine Fesseln ab, sprang auf und riss Sarah das Handy aus der Hand. Er tauchte unter Caseys Armen weg und hechtete mit einem, zugegebenermaßen sehr eleganten Sprung durch die Tür. Sofort betätigte er die Notverriegelung und schloss seine Freund hinter sich ein. Sarahs und Caseys Reflexe waren so gut wie eh und je, doch keiner von Beiden war auch nur annähernd schnell genug um ihn aufzuhalten. Sarah hämmerte gegen die Glastür. Hilflos musste sie zusehen wie Chuck die Festung, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, verlies.

Absatz

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis Casey es geschaffte hatte das Sicherheitssystem zu umgehen und sie wieder frei waren. Morgan hatte die Aufgabe nach Hause zu gehen, falls Chuck dorthin zurückkehren sollte. Sarah hatte jedoch wenig Hoffnung was das betraf. Das Ganze schien mit dem Intersect zu tun zu haben und stand in direktem Zusammenhang mit dem verchromten Handy. Falls Sarahs Verdacht sich bewahrheitete, würde _Sie _das bitter bereuen.

Absatz

Carina betrat ihr Hotelzimmer. Normalerweise bevorzugte sie noblere Unterkünfte, doch wer untertauchen wollte durfte nicht Wählerich sein. Sie ging in das kleine Badezimmer, schaltete das Licht ein und bekam einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Sarahs Wut hatte sich während der Suche nach Carina aufgestaut und verschaffte sich nun einen Weg nach draußen. Sie konnte noch einen Treffer landen, bevor Carina sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte und sie ihrerseits zuschlug. Casey lehnte am Türrahmen und zündete sich eine Zigarre an. In solchen Momenten war es besser sich rauszuhalten.

„Das war eine Falle, oder Carina? Diese ganze Spanien-Mission. Eine Falle in die du uns gelockt hast."

Carina ging in Verteidigungsstellung. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Halte mich nicht für dumm. Es hat was mit dem Intersect zu tun. Dieses Handy, hast du es Chuck untergeschoben?"

Carina wich einem Schlag aus und konnte ihrerseits einen Treffer landen, der Sarah aber nur noch wütender machte. Sie ging zum Angriff über und Casey sah sich nun doch gezwungen einzugreifen. Immerhin wollten sie Carina ja noch verhören.

„Ganz ruhig Walker." Er zog Sarah von ihr herunter und half Carina sich auf das Bett zu setzten. Mit gezogener Waffe natürlich, der Frau war nicht zu trauen. „Entweder du redest jetzt … oder ich lass dich mit ihr allein. Deine Entscheidung."

Carina betupfte vorsichtig ihre blutende Lippe. „Ich rede ja schon. Vom neuen Intersect-Programm wissen nur wenige. Nicht einmal die Agenten die auf ihre Eignung hin getestet wurden, haben eine Ahnung. Alles was ich weiß ist das es kaum Kandidaten gibt. Sie haben so gut wie jeden Agenten, Wissenschaftler und ich glaube sogar ein paar Leute vom Reinigungspersonal getestet. Einfach Jeden den sie in die Finger bekommen konnten und es waren nur Zwei Geeignete dabei. Beides leider nicht gerade Traumkandidaten. Von Anfang an wollten sie Chuck dafür, doch General Beckman hat jeden Kontakt verhindert."

Casey blies Zigarrenrauch in den engen Raum. „Heißt das Beckman weiß von alle dem nichts?"

Carina nickte. „Sie hat versucht euch raus zu halten. Also hat man sich für einen anderen Weg entschieden."

„Die Mission in Spanien." Sarah musste sich sichtlich Bemühen um Carina nicht noch eine rein zu hauen, doch diese erzählte ruhig weiter.

„Sie dachten Beckman würde dich und Chuck schicken. Ihr könnt euch meine Überraschung vorstellen als Morgan und diese Kleine auftauchten."

„Diese _Kleine_ ist zufälligerweise meine Tochter." Caseys Ton war scharf und drohend.

„Ich weiß, tut mir leid. Aber ich habe versucht zu Helfen. Ich wusste ja nicht wie der neue Intersect sich auf die Beiden auswirken würde, also löste ich den Alarm aus und überzeugte Antonio das sie uns als Geiseln am meisten nützen würden."

„Hättest du wirklich helfen wollen hättest du uns gewarnt und meinen Mann nicht in diese Falle laufen lassen." Sarah ging auf ihre ehemalige Freundin zu und Casey griff nach ihrem Arm um sie zurück zu halten.

„Was genau haben die mit Chuck gemacht?" Wollte er wissen.

Carina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihm den neuen Intersect geladen. Dass er geeignet war wussten sie schon vorher. Meine Aufgabe war es ihn in den schwarzen Intersect-Raum zu locken. Es war ein Befehl von ganz oben. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte dann ein Anderer."

Sarah riss sich von Casey los. „Erwarte jetzt aber kein _Dankeschön_ von mir."

Ohne Carina noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verlies sie das Hotelzimmer. Beckman steckte also nicht dahinter. Gott sei Dank, vielleicht gab es doch noch eine Chance.

Absatz

„Ich möchte einen anderen Sitzplatz, sofort."

Die Flugbegleiterin an die diese Forderung gerichtet wurde seufzte tief.

„Tut mir leid Mam. Der Flug ist voll, ich kann ihnen keinen anderen Sitz zuweisen."

Die Passagierin, eine kleine untersetzte Frau, war nicht bereit aufzugeben. „Ich werde mich auf gar keinen Fall wieder neben diese…diese." Da ihr offensichtlich die Worte fehlten um eine Beschreibung abzugeben, zeigte sie auf die beiden Männer neben denen sie die letzten Stunden gesessen hatte. Einer war ein kleiner, dünner Inder der andere hatte wirres blondes Haar und schien in zwei Richtungen gleichzeitig zu sehen.

„Wo liegt denn genau das Problem?" Fragte die Flugbegleiterin. Die Passagierin dachte kurz darüber nach. „Das ist schwer zu definieren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher was schlimmer ist. Der Körpergeruch, ihre Gespräche über Frauen, das Luftgitarre spielen oder das sie mich nötigen wollten eine ihrer schrecklichen CDs zu kaufen."

Die Flugbegleiterin war eine vernünftige Frau und beschloss erst einmal mit den beiden Herren zu reden. „Entschuldigen sie, aber könnten sie vielleicht bitte etwas rücksichtsvoller sein? Die anderen Passagiere…"

„Die anderen Passagiere können froh sein das Flugzeug mit Stars wie uns teilen zu dürfen. Wissen sie wer wir sind?" Der Inder trug aus irgendeinem Grund eine Sonnenbrille.

„Wir sind Jeffster." Der Blonde machte eine Handbewegung von der die Flugbegleiterin glaubte sie könnte _Satan_ bedeuten, sie war sich aber nicht ganz sicher. Der Inder redete weiterhin an ihr vorbei, da er sie wegen der Sonnenbrille wohl nicht richtig sehen konnte.

„Und was ist das überhaupt für ein Service? Das Essen ist grauenhaft und die Unterhaltung grässlich. Ich meine sie haben uns gerade den zweiten tussigen Frauenfilm hintereinander gezeigt. Wir sollten diese Fluggesellschaft wegen Verletzung des guten Geschmacks verklagen. Aber ich sage ihnen jetzt was Schätzchen, sie bringen uns jetzt zwei Cuba-Libre, mit etwas mehr Cuba als Libre und wir vergessen das Ganze."

Die Flugbegleiterin ging und sah nach ob für die leidgeplagte Passagierin nicht doch noch etwas in der Erstenklasse frei war. Sie hatte es sich verdient. Falls dieser Kerl sie allerdings noch einmal „Schätzchen" nennen sollte würde sie den Sky-Marshal wegen Verdacht auf Waffenbesitz rufen.

Absatz

Die drei Agenten standen auf einem der höchsten Wolkenkratzer der Stadt. Die wenigen Häuser die vor ihnen aufragten, schienen aus nichts weiter als Glas und Licht zu bestehen. Doch sie waren nicht wegen der großartigen Aussicht hier oben. Chuck kontrollierte seinen Gurt und befestigte das Seil daran, mit einer Verankerung auf dem Dach. Der große blonde Mann rechts und die gutaussehende Brünette links von ihm taten es ihm gleich. Auf ein stummes Signal hin, begannen sie zu rennen. Sie liefen, so schnell sie konnten bis zum Rand des Daches. Mit aller Kraft sprangen Sie ab, doch die Seile um ihre Hüften ließen sie beim Fallen zurückschwingen. Ein normaler Mensch wäre wohl einfach an die verstärkten Glasfenster des Gebäudes geprallt, doch mit einer übermenschlichen Schnelligkeit zogen die Drei ihre Waffen und schossen auf ihre Spiegelbilder, die durch die reflektierenden Schreiben immer näher kamen. Sie brachen durch die Fenster und begleitet von einem Glasregen landeten sie im obersten Stockwerk. Sie rollten sich ab und streiften die Gurte ab. Mit gezogenen Waffen liefen sie zur nächsten Tür. Chuck spähte in den langen Flur und lauschte. Es war alles still, doch war davon auszugehen das sie den Alarm ausgelöst hatten. Er eilte hinaus, sein Team dich hinter ihm. Sie rannten bis sie zu einer Tür, die sich von den anderen nicht zu unterscheiden schien. Aus seiner Tasche zog Chuck eine flache Scheibe, die einer einfachen CD ähnelte. Er legte sie an die Tür und sie blieb daran haften. Auf der Oberfläche der Schreibe erschienen nun grün leuchtende Zahlen die rückwärts zählten. 10…9… Die drei eilten in Deckung. Für einen so kleinen Sprengsatz war die Explosion wirklich beeindruckend. Als sie durch das Loch in der Wand stiegen waren aufgeregte Stimmen aus dem Flur hinter ihnen zu hören. Sie bekamen Gesellschaft. Drinnen erwartete sie ein langer fensterloser Raum an dessen Ende sich eine einzelne Computerkonsole befand. Sonst war er leer. Chuck lief zu der Konsole, sein Team postierte sich am Ausgang. Der erste Schusswechsel fand bereits satt als Chuck den Computer erreichte. Ohne darauf zu achten machte er sich an die Arbeit. Seine Aufgabe war es einige Dateien zu stehlen. Er arbeitete schnell, doch die Feuerkraft der Wachleute war größer und er hatte nicht viel Zeit. Als er alle Daten auf eine Disc überspielt hatte, befestigte er eine weitere Spreng-Scheibe an der Konsole. Er wollte gerade Richtung Ausgang gehen, als das Sicherheitssystem des Gebäudes endlich auf die Eindringlinge reagierte. Der Alarm war ohrenbetäubend, doch das viel größere Problem war die Kugelsichere Glaswand die von der Decke herunter kam und dabei war ihm den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. So schnell er konnte rannte Chuck darauf zu, doch ihm war klar das er zu langsam sein würde. Alles auf eine Karte setzend, warf er sich auf die Knie und schlitterte das letze Stück. Wie ein Lambadatänzer beugte er sich dabei mit ausgestreckten Armen nach hinten und kam haarscharf durch die kleiner werdende Lücke. Die Disc explodierte in dem Moment in dem sich die Wand hinter Chuck vollkommen schloss. Der Feuerball kollidierte mit der Wand aus Glas und die Flammen schlugen daran empor. Doch Chuck schenkte dem beeindruckenden Schauspiel keine Beachtung. Als er sein Team erreichte zückte die Agentin ihrerseits eine Spreng-Disc. Doch anstand sie auf einer Oberfläche zu befestigen warf sie sie in Richtung ihrer Belagerer. Nur wenige von ihnen waren geistesgegenwärtig genug um zur Seite zu springen. Die Disc detonierte noch in der Luft. Durch dieses Chaos gelang es den Dreien wieder in den Raum zu gelangen, in dem sie noch vor wenigen Minuten hinein gekommen waren. Der blonde Agent zog aus seinem Rucksack drei kleine Päckchen und reicht sie an seine Kollegen weiter. Sie schnallten sich die kompakten Fallschirme um und sprangen, einer nach dem anderen aus dem zersplitterten Fenster. Chuck war der Letzte, gerade als er springen wollte erschien in der Tür ein besonders hartnäckiger Wachmann. Er hob seine Waffe, doch Chuck war schneller, schoss und verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Der Wachmann, mutig aber nicht dumm, beschloss in Deckung zu bleiben. Endlich sprang auch Chuck in die schwarze Tiefe. _Das war einfach gewesen._

Absatz

Doktor Rita Heller sah nun, in ihren späten Vierzigern, endlich dem beruflichen Durchbruch entgegen. Der neue Intersect war ihr Baby. Natürlich basierten die Grundlagen auf Stephen Bartowski´s Arbeit, doch sie war es gewesen die die Fehler ausgemerzt hatte und Fehler hatte es wirklich genug gegeben. Ein veraltete System, dem sie neues Leben eingehaucht hatte. Sie und nur sie würde endlich triumphieren. Doktor Heller hatte schon bei Beginn des Projekts den Freien-Willen der Versuchspersonen als problematisch erachtet. Was nützte der beste Agent wenn er Gewissensbisse hatte jemanden zu erschiessen, oder zu große Angst um unter Beschuss aus einem fahrenden Wagen zu springen. Den freien Willen zu unterdrücken war ihrer Meinung nach die einzige Möglichkeit die Fehlerquote auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Charles war der lebende Beweis dafür. Alle Entscheidungen die er in seinem Leben traf waren beeinflusst von Angst, einem extrem ausgebildeten Gefühlsleben und dem starken drang „das richtige zu tun". Lächerlich und das bei einem ehemaligen Top-Agenten. Unfassbar. Ohne diese Einschränkungen brachte er jedoch fantastische Ergebnisse. Den heutigen Einsatz hatte er ganz klar dominiert und seine Ladezeiten waren phänomenal. Die anderen Versuchsobjekte, Andrea und Victor waren ebenfalls hervorragend gewesen, doch Charles übertraf sie alle. Zeit dem Mann zu gratulieren der ihr zum Erfolg verhelfen würde. Ihre hohen Absätze klackten auf dem polierten Boden als sie durch den Gang schritt der zu den Wohnquartieren führte. Wobei Wohnquartiere vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck war. Zellen traf es wohl eher, nur leider ließen ihr die Versuchspersonen keine andere Wahl. Victor war aus einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis hier her verlegt worden. Sowohl die Wärter als auch die anderen Insassen waren froh gewesen ihn loszuwerden. Andrea labile Psyche entlud sich leider immer wieder in höchst aggressiven Ausbrüchen. Doktor Heller blieb vor einem Raum stehe, der nur durch eine bruchsichere Glaswand von ihr getrennt war. Privatsphäre war ein Luxus den sie leider noch nicht gestatten konnte. Charles hatte auf dem Bett gesessen, stand jedoch auf als er sie sah. Heller musste beim Anblick ihres größten Erfolges automatisch Lächeln.

„Charles, ich bin hier um ihnen zu gratulieren. Das war heute eine beeindruckende Leistung, sie…"

„Wann lassen sie mich hier raus."

„Charles, darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen. Das Projekt ist gerade erst in der Testphase…"

„Kann ich dann wenigstens mit meiner Frau sprechen? Jedem Häftling steht wenigstens ein Anruf zu."

Heller versuchte Verständnis aufzubringen, aber es viel ihr schwer. „Chuck sie sind kein Gefangener. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Möchten sie den nicht die Arbeit ihres Vaters fortführen?"

„Was ich möchte ist das sie mich hier raus lassen und aus meinem Leben verschwinden."

„Charles, ich weiß das sie gerade sehr wütend auf mich sind, aber glauben sie mir, bald schon werden sie dankbar dafür sein. Sie sind am bedeutsamsten wissenschaftlichen Durchbruch des Jahrhunderts beteiligt."

Chucks Stimme zitterte leicht als er sprach. „Dankbar? Ich führte eine wundervolle Ehe mit einer fantastischen Frau. Hatte Familie und Freunde, eine Firma die ich selbst aufgebaut hatte und eine strahlende Zukunft vor mir. Das Leben das ich immer haben wollte. Jetzt habe ich eine kleine Zelle, zwei Psychopathen als Partner und eine Zukunft voller Gefahr und Gewalt. Also, nein ich werde ihnen nicht Dankbar sein."

Der Doktor fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut, sie trat mit ihren Pumps von einen Fuß auf den anderen. „Sobald wir die Probleme mit dem neuen Intersect behoben haben werden sie anders darüber denken."

„Nein, sie werden mich anders darüber denken _lassen_."

Ein innerer Ruck ging durch den Doktor, und sie fand zu ihrer alten Selbstsicherheit zurück. „Ein kleines Opfer für eine große Sache. Zudem wird es für sie keinen Unterschied machen."

Damit kehrte sie Chuck den Rücken zu und ließ ihn allein in seiner Zelle zurück.

Absatz

Beckman, natürlich war es Beckman. Als Doktor Heller ihr Büro betrat wartete die kleine Frau dort bereits. Sie betrachtete die Diplome an der Wand und schien Heller gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Die sind alle echt, falls sie das bezweifeln." Heller hatte gehofft das Eis mit einem kleinen Scherz brechen zu können, doch die Uniformierte verzog keine Miene.

„Daran würde ich niemals zweifeln Doktor." _Keinen Sinn für Humor die Frau_.

„Was kann ich für sie tun General?" _Als wäre das nicht vollkommen klar._

„Chuck Bartowski, alias Charles Carmichael."

_Natürlich, warum sollte sie sonst hier sein._ „Ich habe die Freigabe für diese Operation General…"

„Bartowski ist einer meiner Leute."

„Nicht mehr. Er war im Ruhestand, wie sie selbst nicht müde geworden sind mir zu sagen. Nun wurde er wieder rekrutiert."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe das bereits auf seine Richtigkeit hin überprüft."

_Natürlich hatte sie das, wie konnte eine so kleine Person so viel Schwierigkeiten verursachen. _

„Dann wissen sie ja auch das mein Experiment genehmigt und …."

„Sie sagen es. Es ist ein Experiment und zwar ein ziemlich riskantes. Ich habe meine Bedenken diesbezüglich zum Ausdruck gebracht und stieß bei unseren Vorgesetzten auf Verständnis. Es wurde beschlossen das ihr kleines „Experiment" von einer weiteren Stelle überwacht werden soll."

Doktor Heller benötigte all ihre Selbstbeherrschung um dem Drang zu wiederstehen der Frau einen Tacker an den Kopf zu werfen.

„Lassen sie mich raten, die weitere Stelle sind sie."

Beckman lächelte, zum ersten Mal seit dem sie sie kannte.

„In gewisser Weise. Ihre „Versuchspersonen" werden auf ihren zukünftigen Missionen von jeweils einem meiner Agenten begleitet. Dabei werden sie bewacht und selbstverständlich beurteilt."

Heller musste lachen. „Wenn sie glauben ihre Leute können mithalten, nur zu. Aber machen sie mir keine Vorwürfe wenn sie auf der Strecke bleiben."

„Oh, keine Sorge Doktor Heller. Ich stelle ihnen meine besten Agenten zur Verfügung. Kommen sie rein!"

Den letzten Satz rief sie, woraufhin drei Personen den Raum betraten.

„Darf ich ihnen das Beste vorstellen das die CIA zurzeit zu bieten hat. Agent Sarah Walker, John Casey und Morgan Grimes. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit.

Ende Teil 2


End file.
